The purpose of this program continues to be to support the training of pre- and post-doctoral fellows in several biomedical aspects of drugs of abuse. The principal focus of the program is interdisciplinary mentoring by the faculty in the Departments of Pharmacology and Microbiology and Immunology. The training will focus on the interrelationships among drugs of abuse and endogenous substances such as neuropeptide and cytokines. In addition to their classical effects, the drugs will be studied for their actions on the immune system and various aspects of behavior, including the mechanisms responsible for the effects. Members of participating departments will bring their expertise and specialized techniques to the program. Members of other departments will bring their expertise and specialized techniques to the program. Members of other departments will bring their expertise and specialized techniques to the program. Members of other departments also contribute in areas such as behavior, signal transduction, second messenger receptor systems, neural mechanisms, and genetics. Current research by members of our program involves opioids, alcohol cannabinoids, and cocaine, as well as opioid and other rain neuropeptides. Techniques include in vitro and in vivo approaches and methods that range from molecular to behavioral. For acceptance into the program, predoctoral trainees will have completed at least 1 year of graduate training. They will be exposed to a rigorous program for both didactic and laboratory experiences, with the aim of producing independent researchers highly knowledgeable and expert in the broad field of drugs of abuse. Postdoctoral trainees with the Ph.D. degree will have received their doctorate or defended their thesis as part of a well-recognized graduate program prior to beginning training in this program; trainees with the M.D. degree will have completed at least 1 year of residency. Postdoctoral trainees will concentrate on research during their training but will be required to audit or take courses related to the field of drug abuse, should their background indicate that such courses are desirable. All trainees will receive instruction in pharmacology, immunology, and behavior. In addition, all trainees will receive instruction in teaching, presentation of data at meetings and seminars, preparation and evaluation of manuscripts and preparation of grants. We expect them to become careful, independent, and productive researchers in the drug abuse field and/or the related fields of neuropeptides and neuroimmunology. The primary facilities in this program will be in the Departments of Pharmacology and Microbiology and Immunology at the Temple University School of Medicine. We are requesting funds to continue and expand on the accomplishments of the first 9 years of this program.